Love is ColorBlind
by KailyKiss
Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy has a new mission, given by the Dark Lord: To make Hermione Granger fall for him! But will his plan work? Or is it going to be real love?
1. A new mission for Draco

A/n My first HG/DM story!

Chapter 1.

A new Mission for Draco

"WHAT!" Draco Malfoy screamed.

"You heard me." His father said in his clam way. "The Dark Lord wants you to coax information out of Hermione Granger, about Potter."

"How the world am I supposed to do that?" Draco said darkly.

"Make her fall for you-"

"Are you insane?" Draco yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Beg your pardon." Draco mumbled. "But she'll never fall for me. She hates me too much."

"Son, you're the king of Slytherin! You could get any girl to fall for you."

Draco knew this was true. Even some of the Gryffindor girls turned red, when he spoke to them.

But Granger? Impossible to think of! Her brain was probably the only good thing about her. Draco had to give in. He knew it.

"I'll try my best, once I'm back in school."

"That's my son!" His father answered a booming voice. "I think it's almost time for dinner. Ahm, Kathleen! We'll dine in the Blue room today."

* * *

Just a few miles further south Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table together with her parents. It was leftover day. Spaghetti, Rice with Chicken, Mashed Potatoes with Gravy, and Pizza. 

"How was your day honey?" Her mother asked her.

"It was great. I hit the market square with Dakota, Sage and Kaitlyn. I didn't want to buy anything but they got me a new pair of jeans. Also I found out 'bout this cute new bookstore down on Glenn street. I bought some books on the American revolution and the Civil War. Also a book called "Berry Putter" by KJR. It's about a wizard boy."

"Why, that a perfect book for you!" Hermiones' father said.

"I know. I can't wait to show it to Harry and Ron!" Hermione said. "How was everything at the office?"

"Mr. Treves knocked out his false front teeth again." her father said with a grimace.

"Dad! We're eating!" Hermione cried.

"Philip! Listen to your daughter." Hermiones' mother scolded.

"Well, she asked me." Father said with a sly grin.

No one said anything after that.

* * *

The next morning was the day before Hermiones' trip back to Hogwarts. Eagerly she placed her shopping from yesterday in her trunk. Hermione somehow knew, this was going to be her most exciting year ever. 

"Hermione! You have a visitor!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Send her up!" Hermione knew it was one of her best friends. She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly closed her trunk. Her friends thought she went to boarding school, 'cause her parents both had to work. Seconds later someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." she called happily.

"Hi." Sage stood in the doorway.

"Hi." Hermione answered back.

"Can I help?"

"With packing? Uhm, I'm already done."

"Must be terrible to go to boarding school." Sage said, sitting down on Hermiones' bed.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You don't have your parents to boss you around."

"But what about the teachers? Don't they tell you what to do?"

"They do, but they don't tell us to pick things up in our room."

That made them both laugh.

"Dakota and Kaitlyn have to go visit relatives so they can't come today. But they wish you the best for the new school year." Sage said.

"Tell them "Thanks" the next time you see them."

"I will. You're going per train, right?"

"Jep. Would be impossible for mom and dad to drive me that long way."

"I'll miss you. What am I going to do all that time?" Sage said, faking a tear.

"You know I'll be back Christmas and Easter."

"Sure. Oh, my goodness! What time is it?" Sage cried.

"Quarter after twelve."

"Have to go. Mum cooked lunch."

They quickly hugged and Sage went back home.

* * *

Later that night as Hermione went to bed, she thought: " Tomorrow I'll see Harry and Ron again. And Hogwarts." With a grin she closed her eyes. 


	2. Off to Hogwarts

A/n Sorry that I haven't been writing, but one of my other stories comes first and I'm really busy on Neopets! Sorry again!

Chapter 2.

Off to Hogwarts

Platform 9 3/4 was cramped with people. You could hardly place one foot in front of the other. But somehow Hermione and her mother got a empty compartment, that Hermione could share with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

* * *

As the train pulled out, Hermione waved at her mother. And her mother waved back. 

"Who do you think will be the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked.

"No clue. You Hermione?" Ron said.

"How should I know?" Hermione answered, sitting back down.

"His name is Professor Dial." Neville said, to everyones' surprise.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Gran and I met him in Diagon Alley." Neville said.

Everyone continued to stare at him, until Neville said: "What?"

"You just surprised us, that's all." Luna said.

"Is he alright, the professor I mean." Harry questioned.

"Oh, yeah. He seemed okey. A bit firm, and a little rough around the edges, but he was polite."

"Harry? Fancy a game of wizard chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

Let boys be boys, Hermione thought and she took out her Potions book.

* * *

"Oh Dracy!" Pansy cried. "That's horrible! How could your father give you that kind of a mission?" 

"It's not my father. It's the Dark Lords wish." Draco grumbled.

"How does that help him?" Crabbe asked. Sometimes Draco wondered if he and Goyle did it on purpose. Goyle looked as confused as Crabbe.

"Yeah. How does it help if you fall in love with the muddblood?" Goyle asked.

"I'm _not_ going to fall in love with her! She's going to fall in love with _me_!" Draco snapped.

"How are you gonna do that?" Crabbe asked.

"I- I JUST WILL!" he yelled.

That was the end of their conversation. Pansy snuggled close to Draco. At Hogwarts they would have to pretend nothing has ever happened between them, so Draco could go on with his mission.

"But Dracy, you are not going to...I mean...you, her...are you?"

"Of cause not!" Draco made a face. "I'd rather kill myself. But I'll have to _kiss _her."

"I just can't stand the thought of you and _her_." Pansy grimaced.

Draco pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. "I know. Neither can I. But lets not talk about her, lets talk about us." They kissed again.

* * *

"We better change into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." Ginny said, looking out the window. 

When they were changed, all of then gathered their trunks and lined up. Luna had trouble to get her trunk out of the compartment but Ron, with a twinkle in his eye, offered to help. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then quickly looked away. They would spend more time together, now that they were both Heads. And it was no mystery that Ron liked Luna. So they had no problem. Everyone was happy.

* * *

Hermione thought that the Great Hall had never looked so beautiful. Maybe it was because this would be their last year, or because she finally had a kind of boyfriend. Or perhaps because she was a Head, along with Harry. 

Whatever it was it made her feel all warm inside. When everyone was seated, Filch placed the three-legged chair at the front, with the Sorting hat on top. The sorting could begin.

A/n This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry again!


End file.
